Understanding
by nightwatchman2009
Summary: Post S1Episode13: Marian's opinion of Guy changes when he stops by the morning after the failed wedding. One-shot. R&R please! Not really Drama but nothing else fit.


It was the morning after. The morning after Robin stopped the imposter king, the morning after her father nearly died by the Sheriff's hands, the morning after she nearly wed Guy.

Marian Fitzwalter was getting dressed for the day in the early morning hours. There was still a beautiful, pink blush in the sky, and just above the tree tops was the powerful, glowing sunrise. She could hear her Father moving about downstairs. He always rose early as well. She thanked God he had lived to see this day.

As she brushed out her hair, Marian thought bitterly of the events at the wedding the day before. Guy had lied to her. She had thought she could trust him, she'd thought him decent but he had deceived her. He had risked her Father's life by lying to her. She'd thought the real King Richard had come to Nottingham, but in reality it was an imposter hired by the Sheriff. The Sheriff had planned on using the imposter to weed out those loyal to him and those not. Those who weren't loyal to the Sheriff (her Father) would be killed. Thankfully, Much had been there to alert her to the news.

It had still hurt though. Perhaps it was because she had had some sort of feelings for Guy. After all, he'd been nothing but pleasant to her. He often had went out of his way to prove himself to her, buying her gifts, and letting her know he was capable of making a good husband. Maybe that was why his deception had hurt so much…

Marian set the brush down, hearing a horse snort from outside and footsteps crunching on the ground outside her house. She moved over to the window and looked out. Just as she spotted Guy at her doorstep she simultaneously heard him pound on her door.

"Marian!" he barked, banging the door even harder.

As Marian stuck her head back in the window she could hear her Father from downstairs open the door.

"Guy, what is the meaning of this?" her Father demanded.

Marian hurried to her bedroom door hearing Guy order: "Get me Marian. Now."

"Sir Guy, she will not…"

"Father, it's alright," Marian interrupted her distressed Father as she hurried down the stairs to the front door. She saw Guy's piercing gaze lock onto her but she didn't meet his eyes.

Her Father looked at her in concern. "Marian, are you certain?" he asked.

"I am. This will only take a few minutes I'm sure. Start breakfast without me," Marian rested a hand on her Father's shoulder briefly before stepping outside.

"Marian-" Guy began.

"Not here," she interrupted, shutting the door behind them. She led him around the side of the house so her Father wouldn't hear.

She met his gaze. Her eyes stared defiantly into his. She didn't care what he had to say. Her mind was made up. He would not be so easily forgiven.

"I have things to attend to, Sir Guy. Let's make this quick," she said coolly.

He stared at her a moment. She could see his he was having an internal struggle as he surveyed her.

"We need to talk about yesterday, Marian," he said finally.

"As far as I'm concerned there's nothing to talk about," Marian replied.

"Marian," Guy stepped towards her looking as though he was struggling for words, trying to decide what to say next. "I want…I want to make amends."

"Amends!" Marian exclaimed. "Amends? Guy, you lied to me and more importantly you were willing to put my Father's life on the line just so you could carry out our wedding!"

"Marian, I never meant to deceive you. I had planned to save your Father…"

"No," Marian cut him off. "Don't bother making up a lie. Maybe you would have saved him but you had to be sure I would say 'I do' before you did," Marian said accusingly.

"Marian, please," Guy moved as if to touch her but she backed away swiftly. He gazed at her with sincere, honest eyes. "I may not have an excuse for that. But you must believe me, I _wanted_ to marry you and I knew that it may be a long time before King Richard actually comes home, I didn't want to wait that long."

"No, you didn't," Marian agreed. "So you lied instead."

Guy's face turned red in anger. She knew his first plan to apologize had failed. So now he'd lost his patience.

"Stop acting like you were the only one to have been deceived, Marian," Guy said raising his voice. "You knew I genuinely cared for you, Marian! God if anything I made sure I showed you that above all else. You acted like you felt something for me as well. You used my feelings for you to your advantage too. I cared for you and I wanted to make you happy."

"I'm sorry for that," Marian faltered, seeing past his anger. She felt guilty now. There had been many times she had taken advantage of his feelings for her. It wasn't fair to him. She'd never meant to hurt him. But even men like Guy had feelings. However, it was over now. She'd made her choice and it was best to just be firm with Guy.

"But Guy…you must realize I didn't accept your proposal out of love. You and I both know the circumstances under which I agreed to marry you," Marian explained.

"In time you could have come to love me, Marian! You still can. Marian, I'll not make the same mistakes again. You make me a better man. Marry me."

"Guy…" Marian said in surprise. She didn't think Guy would ever risk his pride by doing something like this.

"No, listen to me. I can still give you the life you deserve. I can keep you and your Father safe in the future. Just say you'll marry me."

Marian stared into those blue eyes. It was his last desperate attempt to have her. There would always be something about him. Try as she might to deny feelings for him there was always a nagging feeling in her gut that said she felt something. Maybe it was because she knew he _could_ be a good man, maybe she clung to that hope. But she'd made her choice. She had chosen Robin. Pushing any feelings she had for Guy out of the way she took a breath and said:

"No."

A brief look of let down crossed his features, but in the blink of an eye a scowl replaced it.

"I see…" he said gruffly. "It's obvious you choose Hood over me. I can see it in your eyes."

Marian looked down, avoiding his scrutiny.

"I've been humiliated twice now by you, I won't let it happen again. I'll not be made a fool of, Marian," Guy turned and stalked towards his horse.

Marian stood watching him leave. Her opinions of him had certainly changed since when she first woke up that morning. No, he was not to blame for everything. They were both at fault for things they'd done wrong… and in some ways she was no better than Guy.

Marian slowly walked back to her house and went inside. Her Father stood up from where he was sitting at the table.

"Is he gone?" he demanded.

"Yes Father, he's gone."


End file.
